


Understanding

by Super_Secret_Slash_Agent



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alex is fed up with everyone's complaining, Raven is kind of a jerk, erik as a father figure, only for a little bit, who knew that could happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent/pseuds/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is tired of everyone complaining about their problems and unloads a few of his in an outburst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a release of my feelings at a real life situation where people were being hypocritical arses. Yes I know it's a very one sided story and the characters are a bit OOC (Erik, mostly Erik), but deal with my random emotionalness.

Alex clenches his fist under the table in annoyance as Hank rambles on. “I’m so close to making it perfect. If it works, mutant like Raven and me wouldn’t have to hide anymore. No one would be able to tell we were different. Think of how this could help other mutants with physical manifestations. They could have normal live, they wouldn’t have to hide.” Raven tried to hide her interest as she carefully avoided Erik’s gaze, but Alex could see the lingering hope in her eyes at Hank’s words. 

Charles leaned forward, “Would it affect anything other than appearance?” 

Hank shook his head adamantly, “As long as the physical manifestation isn’t the mutation itself, the mutant would still be able to use their powers.” Alex clenched his jaw and noticed Erik’s similar reaction. 

Erik leaned forward, “Why would you want to change who these people are, who you are?” 

Hank shot Erik a look that seemed to ask if he was stupid before he realized who spoke, “So that we can blend in with society and don’t have to look so different. So being the way we are won’t hurt anyone.” 

Alex looked around the table, noting the only disapproving face was Erik’s and he couldn’t hold in his anger any longer and let out a hollow laugh. “So being the way we are won’t hurt anyone? Do you even know how full of bullshit that is. When have any of you ever really hurt someone with your mutation?” 

Hank immediately replied, “My feet caused me to be bullied in school and my mother thinks it’s her punishment for some sin she thinks she may have committed.” 

Alex shook his head and stood, “Kid’s make fun of each other for anything. If it hadn’t been your feet it would have been something else. And your mother is probably crazy. I want to know when any of you have actually hurt someone with your abilities.” The room was silent; Alex noted that Erik seemed to be biting his tongue, waiting to see where the young mutant was going with his speech. Alex smiled darkly, “I thought so, none of you know what it’s like to be the cause of another person’s pain.” 

Raven huffed, “And let me guess, you do?” 

Alex spun on her, “You hide behind that mask because you are ashamed of yourself, not because the world won’t accept you. Your natural form is no less beautiful then the one you wear every day and the things you can do are amazing.” Alex turned to Sean, “And you are learning how to fly with the help of your ability, that’s every kid’s dream. Who cares if you have to be careful around windows?” Alex continues his sweep, moving on to Charles, “Charles, you hide behind that brain of yours, afraid to touch people’s minds, afraid of what you will discover or what they will do when they find out. Your gift is staggering, you can know how other are feeling, what they are thinking, what they are about to do. You can do almost anything and it’s amazing.” Alex’s eyes lock with Erik’s, “I know there are things we don’t know about you and of everyone here you probably understand the most about what it means to hurt people. But with you, it isn’t just a weapon. Do you have any idea the things you could build, could create, without moving more than a finger?” Finally Alex turned to Hank, “Hank, you want to hide your feet from the world, put some goddamn shoes on.” Alex huffed and sat down roughly, most of the table looking properly chastised. 

Raven sniffed indignantly, “And what about you? You never answered my question. What makes you so qualified to talk to us like that?” 

Alex met her eyes in an unwavering gaze, “Because I am a weapon, pure and simple.” The table was shocked at his blunt admission and his apparent view of himself. Before any protests could be made, Alex carried on, “My power has no redeeming qualities, it is 100% destruction. But most of all I can say one thing the rest of you, except maybe Erik can’t. I have hurt people with my ability and I have the body count and prison sentence to prove it.” 

Raven’s eyes betray her shock at Alex’s words and they watch as the blonde stands again and left the room without giving the table a second glance. Charles looks apologetically around the table, “I am sorry, I should have stopped all that when I sensed the direction the conversation was going.” 

Erik raised a hand in protest, “Charles, the kid was right. We shouldn’t try to hide who we are and think that will solve anything.” 

Hank reluctantly agreed, “When he puts it that way, it’s hard to ignore that we all seem to be whining about inconsequential things. Our problems seem very childish compared with what he has to live with every day for the rest of his life. And its worse that we are trying to find ways to change our problems when there is nothing he can do to change his past.” 

Sean looked at the door Alex had left through, “Shouldn’t someone go talk to him?” 

Charles moved to get up but Erik motioned for him to stay, “I think he needs someone who understands. I’ll talk to him.” Erik quickly leaves the room, everyone staring after him, slightly shocked by his ever so slight display of emotion. The table turned quiet as everyone thought on their friends words and his pain, wondering how they could ever think their problems were worse, simply because they were visible.

x.X. X-M FC .X.x

Alex didn’t move from his perch in the open window, but he knew Erik was behind him. The older man stayed quiet and watched the young mutant, ready to move at a moment’s notice if his precarious position in the fourth floor window changed. Alex finally broke the silence after a few tense minutes, “They don’t get it.” 

Erik heard the sadness in the boy’s voice, “No they don’t. Charles, Moira and I are working so hard to send you children to war and none of you are prepared for what that may mean. Out of all of them, you and I are the only ones who know what it means, what it feels like, to take a life.” 

Alex nods and quietly replies, “It changes you, even if you didn’t mean it the first time, if the others were in self-defense. It hurts and the only way to get it to stop is to shut yourself off.” 

Erik places a hand on Alex’s shoulder, “It doesn’t have to be that way. You have something I didn’t, people who care and are willing to help you. Charles and the others don’t want you to turn into me, I don’t want you to turn into me.” 

Alex turned to face Erik, “But you saw their faces, they are afraid of me now.” 

Erik shook his head, “No they aren’t they were upset that they had unknowingly caused you pain.” Alex looked at Erik disbelievingly, but the older man’s stare seemed to convince him and Alex sighed in acceptance. 

Erik pulled Alex out of the window and into an awkward hug. After Alex realized Erik wasn’t going to let him go, he relaxed into the older mutants arms. Erik hid a smiled as he felt the tension melt away from Alex, “If you tell anyone this happened, I will kill you in your sleep.” Alex laughed and thought it couldn’t be any other way.


End file.
